


Destroy Ending

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress





	Destroy Ending

Garrus sat in a chair. He liked this chair, it was his chair. The view was spectacular, the arid landscape was framed by the burning sunset that made the lake glow a warm ochre, and the encroaching shadows from the mountains created fantastic silhouettes on the surface.

He would never get tired of this view, Tali picked well. He heard her bustling in the background, her voice warm with affection. His subharmonics purred in response. She still wore the suit, but only when guest were around, contaminants and such, her immune system stronger but not yet resilient enough to handle off-world germs.

“Hey G” she called out to him “your wife would like to know when you are planning to get off your spiky ass and help?”

Garrus laughed “Tell Madam Vakarian that I am only moving for one reason and one reason only”

He heard Tali sigh in exasperation. He laughed again, privately this time.

In all the years that have passed since their time on the Normandy, Tali was still so easily annoyed by his crap, never really learning that her irritation only fuelled him further.

He closed his eyes, savouring the last warmth of the setting sun, just one more moment before he had to move something, or reach something, or whatever else it was he was meant to be helping with. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want to help, but this idyll was intoxicating, it could only be made better by one other thing.

“Vakarian” he heard the raised eyebrow before he saw it.

“Ma'am?” he answered, his mandibles spreading in a smile.

There it is.

“Don’t Ma'am me you miserable turian” his eyes were still closed but he could hear the smile in her voice, no matter how much she pretended to be annoyed.

“I am rather happy here actually” he purred.

“I’ll give you happy…” he heard her approach, before he knew it she was climbing on top of him, one arm snaking round his neck, the other reaching up to his face.

Then she flicked his nose.

“Uncalled for” he shook his head in mock outrage, and opened his eyes.

The setting sun set her entire body ablaze, she glowed etherial before him, her hair escaping, tumbling down to her shoulders in loose waves, his battle hardened angel, the shadows on her face accentuated the delicate lacework of scars that spun a tale of adventure, hardships and victories. She was smiling.

“Just one more moment Shepard” he whispered pulling her gently closer “just one more second here, with you. In peace, when you are mine entirely, before we have to go back and they descend like vultures”

She said nothing, just twisted in his arms and melted into his embrace.

“The Vakarians, disgusting me since ancestors know how long!” Tali walked back into the room, and though the mask hid her face she was smiling.

“Oh shush you, and come here” Shepard answered in sing song.

The quarian didn’t hesitate, Shepard pulled her onto the chair with them wrapping her arms around her.

“Just like old times” Garrus spoke, his subharmonics purring gently.

“You know Kal will be jealous?” Tali giggled.

“He’ll live” Shepard smiled.


End file.
